Spongebob's Bad Night
by WarmFlint5252
Summary: Poor Spongebob just wants to spend the night at the Krusty Krab. What will happen? See what unfolds in this short story.


It was a dark and stormy night, and Spongebob was in his house with Gary hanging upside down on the ceiling. There was absolutely nothing on TV, and Spongebob wanted something to do. So he decided to go spend the night at the Krusty Krab. He would go by Patrick's rock and invite him to come. He thought about inviting Squidward, but he didn't want to get clobbered in the head with coral again.

Spongebob knocked on Patrick's "door".

"Hey buddy, you awake?" asked Spongebob. Patrick was snoring loudly. "I guess that's a no." Spongebob waited in the rain with the rock open. Instead of waking Patrick up himself, Spongebob figured that either the sound of thunder would wake him up or a lightning strike would wake him up.

So he sat there, and sat there, and sat there, and sat there, until finally a lighting bolt struck him instead of Patrick.

"OUCH!" yelled Spongebob. Patrick immediately woke up.

"APOCOLYPSE!" screamed Patrick. "Oh wait, it's just Spongebob. Hi Spongebob! Good morning!"

"It's not morning time, Patrick. It's 11 o' clock."

"In the morning?"

"No, at night. 11 o'clock at night. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night at the Krusty Krab! Won't it be great fun?"

"No." With that, Patrick slammed his rock shut. Spongebob stood there with his mouth open, letting droplets of rain collect themselves in Spongebob's dry mouth.

"Well, fine!" yelled Spongebob. "Best......friend......WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Spongebob ran to the Krusty Krab crying his eyes out. Literally, his eyeballs kept falling out of his eye sockets.

When he got to the Krusty Krab doors, he saw Plankton trying to open the doors.

"Hello, Plankton!" said Spongebob. This scared the living daylights out of Plankton, who exploded. His assorted body parts lay all around Spongebob.

"Thanks a lot, Spongeboob," said Plankton. "You made me explode."

"I'm sorry, Plankton. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to spend the night at the Krusty Krab, that's all. And I saw you here trying to pry the doors open."

"Now I must find a way to put myself back together."

"I can help."

"Doubtful. You'd reassemble me as a jellyfish or something. I don't want that." All of Plankton's exploded body parts hopped away back to the Chum Bucket. Spongebob then proceeded to break through the Krusty Krab doors.

"I have made it to the promise land!" exclaimed Spongebob. Out of nowhere, about 100 robots jumped out of the walls and floor. Spongebob was doomed to be a victim of the security robots Mr. Krabs installed the other day.

"You have invaded the Krusty Krab." said one of the robots in a robotic voice. "Prepare to die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Spongebob. He fainted on the floor. The robots didn't kill him though, they merely blew a little bit of air on Spongebob and short circuited due to the rain getting in the robots' systems.

The next morning, Mr. Krabs was walking to work, singing yet another song about....that's right, money.

"Gonna make some money, money money money, gonna make some money, and stuff my pants with cash." sang the graceful Mr. Krabs. He was shocked to see the sight he saw when he arrived at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was passed out in the middle of the floor, the doors were busted open, and robots were scattered throughout the area of the wreckage. Spongebob then woke up.

"Woah....MR. KRABS!" Spongebob screamed.

"What in blaze's name happened here?!" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well," Spongebob began. "Patrick was kidnapped by evil robots, and they took him to the Krusty Krab, so I kicked the robot's butts! Are you proud of me?"

"Uh....where is Patrick then?" said Mr. Krabs, scratching his noggin.

"Patrick....uh....he went to the doctor," said Spongebob, rubbing his elbow and sweating, realizing the fact he wasn't lying very well.

"What for?"

"Broken nose."

"Patrick doesn't have a nose!" Mr. Krabs was getting fiesty.

"I meant to say massive head injuries!"

"GET TO WORK!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, kicking Spongebob in the behind. Spongebob yelled a loud, "AY AY, CAPTAIN!" and began flipping patties while Squidward entered into the Krusty Krab to begin his day. He looked around.

"I'm not even gonna ask." said the tired Squidward.

**THE END**

read and review....well ok just review you probably already read.....unless you like looking at the "THE END" sign before reading a story


End file.
